


It's All in the Stats

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Series: Love is Thicker Than Blood [2]
Category: Candy Boy
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Humor, Implied Femslash, Implied Twincest, Minor Angst, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuripe's scolding and worrying might be something deeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in the Stats

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading the manga and Yuripe's one of the characters introduced in it. Heh, she's fun and I like how I can use her for another character to pair up with Kanade (not that I have anything against Sakuya, just haven't gotten around to using her yet. ^^; ).
> 
> Prompt - #6. Statistics for the Academia challenge @ femslash100

"If you spent half the time you spend thinking about Yukino on focusing on something like taking over the world, I would actually be afraid of you," Yurippe said, whacking Kanade on the head for the fifth time that day.

Rubbing her head in pain, Kanade grumbled. "I do not spend that much time thinking about her."

"Oh really?"

Kanade didn't like the way Yuripe said that and she watched as the other girl pulled out a chart from nowhere and pointed at it.

"Statistics clearly show that nine times out of ten you're thinking about your sister," Yuripe said, adjusting the glasses that had also suddenly appeared on her nose. "The one time you aren't is when you're..."

Yuripe paused, tilted her head and looked at the chart. With a red marker she quickly wrote over some of the information. Satisfied, she turned back to the bewildered Kanade. "Statistics clearly show that ten out of ten times you're thinking about you sister. Seven out of those ten times is about something perverted."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kanade huffed and turned back to her sketchpad.

"Sure you don't, because you happen to be drawing Yukino as a mermaid for your project because that has nothing to do with you thinking about her all the time."

Kanade had the decency to blush but she ignored her friend who finally sat back down.

"I'm not saying anything bad, I just worry about you getting hurt," Yuripe said in a low voice.

Looking up, Kanade was surprised to see a serious look on her friend's face. There was something else too, but she couldn't quite place a finger on it. It was a look in Yuripe's eyes. Something sad and hidden just beneath the surface. Kanade placed a hand on Yuripe's shoulder and smiled at her.

"I won't get hurt and nothing bad will happen to me. Thank you for worrying about me though, but I know Yukino and I can never be more than sisters."

The smile on Kanade's face was slightly strained because she hated to think about the reality of her situation. Of course she knew, but Kanade prefered to take comfort in the here and now where she still had Yukino and they were still young enough to just have each other. Yuripe felt bad for bringing it up, but she needed to make sure that Kanade knew she would be there for anytime she needed to.

She hoped it would be soon, but that was just wishful thinking.

**-End-**


End file.
